


Miss Jackson

by Hotokichan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, It's pretty similar to the plot of InFamous: Second Son, M/M, Modern, Multi, Mutant discrimination, Some character death mentioned/touched upon, Violence, gradual build, mutant AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotokichan/pseuds/Hotokichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after the existence of mutants had been forcibly revealed, an organization hellbent on their control and management is made well aware of a less then ordinary problem that proceeds to intersect their plans. A mystery mutant, powerful and capricious, dubbed infamously 'Miss Jackson,' after the ginormous avatar they control to combat the organization. Jason Grace is one of this organization's top leading officers. And after he is sent to bring forth the mutant - he meets more then a new face. Cold reality hit him like a punch, and the truth of who he was and who they were began to unravel before his eyes. Questioning his very allegiance, and the false memories that were kept to keep it in place. </p><p>He had a sister. His sister had friends. And this 'Miss Jackson' was one of them.<br/>'Miss Jackson' wasn't even a girl...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This has been in my google docs for the past year and I haven't touched it. Because I am an absolute ween. But it's 6 AM and I've got absolutely nothing better to do! So I've decided to suck up my pride and let this damn fic blossom. I've been thinking - this Jercy tag needs more mutant AUs! So if you're familiar with conduits - and in general the InFamous series, you can look to that while you're looking at this! Though the resemblance isn't exact, it's still there!! I plan on this being a pretty long series. Let's see if I actually finish a fanfic for once in my life. 
> 
> Proceed! This begins with Percy's point of view! Let's get freaky.

Somewhere off in that city, an uproar was starting. Would you believe me if I said that...it was caused by a giant woman, made out of water? Crazy, right? Totally, completely, utterly batshit crazy. But that was the truth, and sometimes the truth was crazy. Crazy enough to involve giant water women with kind smiles, wavy wet locks, swiping enemy tanks into the distance with a single swoop of a massive arm. Dripping everywhere, but water couldn’t hurt you. Right?

Haaah. Wrong.  
Lightning struck off in the distance. Like a bad omen.

Thunder and Lightning tumbled overway. Bringing color and light to the otherwise unnaturally dark clouds. Coaxing a smile brimming with a deep melancholy. He couldn’t help but feel a tinge of a bitter nostalgia. Bitter, but not unpleasant. Staring down the abnormal storm, it was almost as if it stared at him back. He could believe it. Percy had come to believe a lot of things. Stuffing his hands deeper into his pockets, all the while trying to pull his jacket closer to himself. Hunching into himself, which looked a little hilarious. Given his height.  
Just because he didn’t feel the wet of the rain, didn’t mean he couldn’t feel the chill it brought. Cold. However, it kept him alert. Eyes veiled by a dim shadow, underneath the rim of a ball cap. He scratched his head.

Percy wriggled his nose, finally breaking all visual contact with the sky. Instead, looking down. Way down. How high was this building? Annabeth had told him a thousand times; he licked, and pursed his lips in thought. Tilting his head. Taking a step closer to the edge of the building. He could have considered it a skyscraper. But then Annabeth would laugh at him. And Percy would receive a grim remember that he hasn’t set one foot out of home since the day he was born.

“Hundred...Something. Stories.” The bottom of the building was like a fading bead on an otherwise spotless sheet of glass. He nearly fell tipsy, dazed. Leaning closer and closer. Watching the dots of cars with an entire spectrum of colors zoom in either direction. Suddenly hyper aware of the distance that went between him and the ground. He blinked.  
Percy stepped back before he took an accidental leap of faith.

A roll of thunder came back, stronger than before. Even Percy felt it; sending vibrations through his throat. A strange feeling. Rolling like solemn drum. Strong, fierce, but still incredibly sad.

The rain felt as heavy as his grief; but when Percy started to think amongst those lines, he knew that he’d been spending a little too much time with Annabeth. But he’d never considered that a bad thing. Well, unless that ‘thing’ involved learning. She had always been sort of big on that. “Sort of...Sure,”

A chorus of screeching rubber on tar roads snapped Percy out of his thoughts. And then he remembered, he had something he was supposed to be doing. He was still amazed at how quickly time went by when he was up so high. He’d come to realize that much within the last few weeks. Where he spent more time jumping too and from buildings than actually setting foot on land. The noise from down below grew louder, more panicked -- the impending Friday traffic brought to a drastic halt as gunfire tore through the gloom day -- running on evening.

Suddenly his focus was relentless.

Fists clenched tight, before he relaxed the stronghold of a grip, eyes locked on the very active figure towards the right end of the street, surging forward -- engulfing cars, people...It was a giant woman. Made of water. (Wow, threatening, right?) More than twenty feet tall, her legs nothing more than a body of water, very lightly composed in shape. Waves crashing back and forward. In front of and behind her. People were shooting at it. But who ever heard of water ever actually being shot? Percy snorts; rolls his eyes, and beckons the woman closer.

They were shouting down below. Orders, recoops, everything and what not. He pouts a lower lip. On the opposing end of the street, they already brought their reinforcements. An organized line of their vehicles. Bulky and strong, bringing very literal definition to the term heavy artillery. Each one had a machine gun, all fancy, installed into the top of their vehicles. Reinforced, shooting at the same time. Bullets flying through her massive form, but not truly harming her. She neared, water sending anything that wasn’t nailed or welted down sploshing back and forth through the relentless waves caught at the ends of her colossal body.

Men and women alike lined out of the vehicles like ants. Full in their bullet proof uniform, their reinforced helmets and vests -- proud and dark, like armor worn into only the most honorable of wars. The distance between the giant woman and her opposers drawing thinner -- and thinner.

Percy shoved a pair of earbuds into either ear. Walking closer to the edge, close enough to make your heart drop. A flash of confusion breaking across his face, but it’s all so damn casual. You know, when you’re witnessing -- orchestrating some massive fight that was really only missing a bunch of water balloons and some kids running around some metaphorical public pool -- you weren’t so cool headed. Finally realizing that your friends on the downlow had changed up your tunes from a healthy dose of Fall Out Boy and Panic at the disco with a stunningly eye opening helping of Nicki Minaj and her best -- Percy thinks this is her ‘Monster’ verse. But you -- just didn’t.

Yet here he was. His toes stuck over the edge...

And just as his giant woman picked up one of their trucks, tilting her head consciously at the device, as if she were confused --- shaking it completely empty of people that she caught in her awaiting palm, placing the truck atop a building. Which was very easy with her height. -- Percy jumped off of that building. Percy Jackson, jumping off of a Hundred something story building. Hey, hey...Who ever said he was smart?  
Pull up in the monster - automobile gangsta ... With a bad bitch that came from Sri Lanka --

Percy dropped lower, and lower, and lower. But he seemed completely at peace. Hands stuffed into his hoodie pockets. Earbuds snug enough to not fly out at the rapid speed at which he plummeted. Body completely vertical-- legs bent somewhat at the knees as if he were reading himself to land on the ground. Which was coming closer and closer ...

Percy landed in perfect time with a wave - no more than a few feet tall - followed in her wake. Flattening out his legs, sneakers landing with complete balance despite having literally landed on water. There wasn’t even a sound. Only Percy immediately springing into a light jog. Following the wave as it crashed into the ground, sliding into a stand, effectively having ridden the wave like a skater on a skating ramp. Percy was at the front line.

In front of them all. But they didn’t shoot at him, oh no.  
He followed their line of fire. The gunfire and shouts of both distress and authority drowned by the song that blared through his headphones. Looking back at the woman who just wouldn't stop coming. That very casual look still on his very casual face. They were steadily being pushed back. Out of fear of being submerged by her body. The storm raged. Got worse, and worse. That lightning was getting closer. Percy tried to not feel sad --- feel invigorated. He told himself. Don’t be gloom! Or something equally ineffective like that...

He played with the rim of the ball cap with his fingers. Tapping the beat that reverberated through his earbuds. He -- she -- they were making fast progress. He walked alongside the gigantic woman. Obvious he was controlling her. Even if the most important questions -- how and why -- were left unanswered. An even better one. How was he getting away with it? Who knew, huh? Maybe they just weren’t looking hard enough...

Percy counts five more trucks. Not counting the ones that were driving away. Another unflattering snort of amusement leaves him. Those were their reinforcements? Five artillery trucks -- Ooo, make that three... Miss Jackson (fitting name, he knew.) over here made pretty clean work of them. Most of their inhabitants had been smart enough to cleanly evacuate their vehicles. Running off in their little ant lines, still so neat despite their panic. It kind of pissed him off. Just like it made him feel so very entertained.

A good enough mood to bring out a cellphone in the middle of waterloo warfare. (God, he’s clever.)

It rang for a few moments. Before he heard her voice through his earbuds. ‘Percy?’  
“Hey.” It was like any other day. Percy calling her in the middle of some pretty sick work. Percy dragging her off track, being the ultimate distraction, you know, the usual. Except this time he was leading this Titan of a woman to watery victory. One monstrous sweep of her arms at a time.  
“It’s almost clear. Gimme five minutes to scope -- Hey, hey. I know...Uh, yeah. The hat’s working pretty well.” He didn’t mention that it made his head pretty sweaty. He adjusted it somewhat with his fingers, like a person might play with their own hair. “Yeah...I got that...So what’s up---Haha...” He can practically hear her groan of annoyance. She hated casual conversation when he was putting his life on the line. Frankly? Percy didn’t see why. Maybe because he was a pretty simple guy. Walking out towards the front of Miss Jackson’s way, and she finally stopped. Tossing a truck over her shoulder, and it fell down the street with a loud thud and crash. The street before him was empty. The battle had been won. Well, victory was pretty easy to obtain when you had a giant woman on your side. Percy looked across the vacant way; nodding slowly and approvingly at his own handiwork.

“Be back soon--” Is what he said. Ready to turn back around, ride his giant woman into the horizon. Maybe moon some of the officers he could still see running - but Percy’s ears went red at the thought, and he slapped a hand over his own forehead. Too far, too far. (A certain someone’s humor was rubbing off on him. But his own humor hadn’t been that far from theirs in the first place.) Ready to be through with this.  
But that was before a giant bolt of lightning came crashing down, and shot her clean through the middle. The line went dead on his phone, but Percy attributes that to the lightning that smited her. 

Smiting her like she was nothing. Which made him angry. Angry as you could feel when being winded by that boom of energy being released so close...

Percy had never seen such a thick manifestation of electricity and energy before. But then again, he’d never been nearly stricken by lightning before either. So his view wasn’t exactly that wide. A single strike of that lightning, and her body was done for. It all happened in a split second. Percy swears he went death for a second. Her form trembled, before completely imploding. There was steam rising from where she’d been shot. Water filling the streets -- and Percy had been thrown back from the sheer force of the lightning bolt.

Thrown back at least ten feet. Something fizzled near his ear. And he isn't sure if it was his phone - his headphones - or the hat on his head. He cursed in his head, because somewhere along the line the impact with the ground had rendered him speechless. His vision went white, all sounds gone fuzzy like radio feed. But Percy feels things. Albeit numbly... Slowly beginning to roll onto his front, hands ready to receive his weight. He feels people coming closer. Trucks driving back into the open space. The feeling of water running across the land, remnants of her figure. Percy twitched. Counted backwards of ten...Peeling the cap off of his head just as it started to overheat and burn at his skin. (He thinks the edge of his hair are charred. Great. Talk about a fringe--)

They’re surrounding him, but Percy was only just regaining feeling in his entire body. The hum dying down, starting at his fingertips and toes as he squeezed his eyes shut. Trying to feel the water that ran from his creation, washing around and over his body. Surging forth despite having Percy to no longer control it. Vaguely, he made out the sound of people who had begun to crowd - stepping back apprehensively. "Ugh..." If he weren't trying to find his bearings, and ensure that he was concussion free, he would have found some gratification in that fact. Maybe along with a witty comment? Something like... 'What, afraid of a little water?' That was so perfect Percy let out a dry chuckle, dryer then a desert. And  _that_ was when they all trained their guns on him at once. He stiffens, but then relaxes. Forcing himself to slowly, agonizingly slow, back to his feet. Leaning, swaying, dancing from foot to foot as someone barked a very assertive order.  _Hands up, Mutant!_

Well weren't  _they_ eloquent? 

 "Yeah, I speak English." Percy's voice made them all go quiet. The air cackling with some unseen tension as Percy begrudgingly put his hands up. Dark jeans ripped in several  _new_ places, and his hoodie was basically all over the place; sleeves concealing a vast majority of his hands. Percy realized that the rain had stopped...His vision finally stopped dancing long enough for him to get a good look at their forces. More then twenty, thirty, forty,  _fifty_ people. All even more heavily armed then the last of their goons. Some impressive looking tech aimed at him simultaneously. They kept at least ten feet worth of distance between them. Like he was dangerous. Which he was. Oh, they didn't know the _half_ of it. Another order. _Step away from the water!_

And he did.

Walking towards them; hands still raised while Percy rolled his eyes. Sucking his lips in and keeping his head hung low enough. "Yeah you, you've got me."

Only one of their armed men and women stood their ground. Percy only knew that much because he was looking at the guy's shoes. Not like the rest of their standard military boots. Not clean and spotless down to the very laces. It was Percy's ADHD acting up again. Caught off track by something so trivial. But the guy was wearing  _purple converse._ Worn and aged. Like he'd walked a mile in those bad boys. Percy hadn't even realized he'd nearly walked into the guy until he leveled a weapon at his chest. And commanded that he look at him. Percy notes with a  _hint_ of verbal retribution playing coyly on his tongue, that this wasn't the same voice barking those empty and hollow orders. These words were stronger. Much more entitled and demanding.  _Miss Jackson._ He'd called him... 

"Uh, hey, asshole. I'm a boy." 

Lightning struck somewhere not too close - but not too far. And it nearly makes Percy jump. Lifting his head up to look this guy in the face. 

His eyes were bluer then anything Percy had ever seen. Crackling fresh with energy and electricity itself. Trained upon Percy relentlessly, and a pinch of himself wants to cave underneath the other's wolf stare. Whereas the rest of him gave a fine 'fuck you,' to the idea and to the person before him. Blonde, tall, and built. And Percy's pretty sure this is what society's vision of a picture perfect male was supposed to look like. Save for that scar...He stared for longer then he would have liked. Lip turned curiously, brain forcibly wondering of its origins. He was dressed  _nothing_ like the rest of the organization's officers. He was dressed like a civilian. And Percy realizes with a click of his tongue and a murmured curse that he was probably  _waiting_ for Percy and his giant woman to come into range. Waiting amongst the sea of people that had nothing to do with this. But everything all the same. 

 " _Miss_ Jackson." Percy frowned at the other's address of him. "You are being charged for conspiracy against the Legion and its associates-" " _Spare me , dude._ " "-And will be brought into custody for further investigation-" " _Dude-_ " His smugness often earned him rougher treatment. Just a part of who he was. Stand up, rebellious, not really the kind to cave-kind of guy. 

Percy had never been the most reasonable . But when Captain America over here grabbed him by the wrist - he realizes that he's a fucking dandelion in comparison. (Bullshit, but for the sake of perspective...) The second he grabbed Percy, his entire body was sent into a series of convulsions. Jerking and breaking down as he was reduced into a twitching kneel at the force of the  _energy_ surging through his body. Hitching a ride on his veins. Shocking him - it was worse then any taser. (Has he ever been tasered before? That's a story for another day.) Making his eyes go wide and bulge as he opened his mouth to give strangled - vibrating sounds of pain. Captain America, steadily upgrading to Lightning Loser, stood stoic throughout the entire thing. Staring him down coldly as Percy finally stopped twitching violently, hair standing on end. A ridiculous picture. 

"Holy  _shit-_ " Percy gasped out. Twitching occasionally while he gave a blind tug at his own wrist. But he went rigid and still, mouth open with his own shallow breaths. Trying to remember how to breathe properly again. Jason tightened his grip on Percy's wrist, a serious frown on his face deepening. "Do  _not_ talk while I am speaking to you." His voice was really low, okay? Even with his thoughts scattering like mice, he knew that much. A thin strand of saliva drooped from his mouth, down his chin, disappearing as quickly as it began. He can't stop panting. 

Percy felt his spastic body give a tremble...Hand tightening into a fist. "...Y...eah...Sorry, but that's  _kind_ of my thing." 

Those blue eyes narrow before him. And without another word - didn't seem like this guy was much of a talker? - he forced Percy to stand up. Watching him still, even as he forced Percy's hands behind his back. Tied at the wrist, but the guy obviously found it necessary to keep an eye on Percy himself. He overlapped his own hand over the restraints. Ushering Percy towards his legion - towards a truck that seemed bigger then the other ones. Thicker. More impending. Percy took a wild guess and assumed it was for him. Joy. 

That's how he'd met Jason. 

During a thunderstorm, at the grave of his gigantic woman and in the face of his friends. Pretty typical? 

Not quite. 

 

 

 


End file.
